Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150323035204/@comment-1936167-20150324084025
Disagreed. I LOVE both of them, and from what I've seen, this is barely an unpopular opinion. Even the Tumblr fandom makes fun of how no one likes or cares about Snow White. *'Disagreed'. I don't have anything against him. I may realize what a problematic and creepy person he is in the grand scheme of things, but I loved Sleeping Beauty as a kid, and therefore, I like Phillip. *'Disagreed'. I don't consider them my OTP, but I love them. *'Neutral'. I love Sleeping Beauty the most for the three fairies, but Maleficent is fantastic, too. *'Disagreed'. I love Snow White, in general, and even though that pairing has no development at all, I still ship them for what the story is worth. *'Disagreed'. I love both of them, but I want to marry Aladdin the most. That boy is the sweetest and most kind-hearted soul ever. It doesn't help that he's also the hottest prince. *'Agreed/neutral'. Hans is a great villain, especially because I didn't even know he was the antagonist at first. The villains that hit you by surprise are some of the best, because it shows how many layers they've got under their evil skin. I don't think he's one of the best in terms of my personal fear, though. I thought this one over and decided that while he does represent mentally antagonistic terms of a predator, he's not the most terrifying villain, overall. There are many villains that still have him beat, to be honest. *'Disagreed'. My favourite is A Whole New World from Aladdin. *'Disagreed'. I love Elsa, but Cinderella is my favourite. *'AGREED'. It's one of the best Disney films ever, though. *'Neutral'. I can see where you're coming from. The racially suggestive themes are definitely off-putting, but Dumbo has been a favourite of mine since childhood. I still love that movie. *'AGREED SO MUCH'. Nothing more to add, except for the fact that I love Cinderella and she's still my favourite Disney Princess. *'Agreed, OMG'. I was so happy with how Esmeralda and Phoebus ended up together. Disney finally broke that stereotype of the social outcast or main hero getting the girl. Besides, I ship Quasi and Esmeralda harder as a BROTP, anyway. *'Disagreed'. I think every film needs comic relief, and while Olaf does serve as that, he has so much more depth to him. He was one of those sidekicks that proved his incredibly giant heart when he sacrificed himself for Anna. I love Olaf and I thought his lines were the best, personally. *'AGREED'. Meg is probably one of the best Disney females out there, but she's always overlooked for the other princesses. *'Disagreed, I guess'. I think Gaston is a fantastic villain and like Kelly said, the fact that so many people idolized him is pretty terrifying. It proves how so many people will fall for manipulative tendencies and how it can lead to great power. Overall, though, I'd say the second best villain IS probably Scar. Frollo is the best Disney villain, in my opinion.